Am I not supposed to do this at Hogwarts?
by power31312
Summary: A random fic of doing the stuff that was on the list of things not to do at Hogwarts. Mostly Fred, George, and an OC. Something directed towards Lupin will probably be in every chapter. Atalanta Pendragonne, and other people who submitted ideas, thank you
1. Chapter 1

Karida smiled as she looked down at the first year, Amanda. Karida had long red hair that fell in curls to the middle of her back. Her blue eyes shined with mischief as Fred and George stood around her.

"It really is true," George agreed nodding his head.

"Yeah, Turtleback is the fifth house. Only the special students get into that house. It's the one where all of the greatest jokesters go to. We belong to it as does Kari here. Actually Kari was the one who talked Dumbledore into making it, thus becoming its founder. Now we heard a rumor that you were a good joker. If you want we could put in a good word with Dumbledore."

Amanda nodded her head quickly, letting her hair bounce around her face. "That would be great! I'd love to be in a house just for the jokers of the school!"

Kari turned as there was a sigh behind her. She smiled at the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. "Hello, Professor Lupin."

"Ms. Kaklamanis, are you terrorizing the first years again? And are the Weasley twins joining you?"

"Of course not," Kari said shrugging. "Hikaru, Kaoru, and I were just talking to Amanda here. Discussing school rules and ethics."

"You and ethics?" Lupin asked looking disbelievingly at her. "I don't see that happening anytime soon." He looked back at Amanda and shook his head again. "And leave the first years alone."

Kari held up her hand in a mock salute. "Yes sir."

He shook his head and turned away from her.

"Wild thing," Kari began singing as the twins making the music for the song. "You make my heart sing. You make everything…."

Lupin smiled as he turned the corner and continued walking. Kari turned back to the twins and held up her hand.

"Okay, boys, well I have to go now and find my friend. Bye Hikaru, Kaoru."

Fred and George look at each other as she walked off. "Why does she call us that?"

George shrugged and the two wandered off to find some more mischief.


	2. Chapter 2

Kari laughed loudly as McGonagall opened her bottle of pumpkin juice and it splattered all over her and the two teachers on her opposite sides. Thanks to Fred for putting that firecracker in there earlier. Fred leaned over and gave her a high five.

"You three are all going to get expelled one day," Hermione said not even bothering to look at them over her book.

"Maybe," Kari agreed as she watched McGonagall quickly clean up the mess. "But at least we'll enjoy ourselves while doing it."

Hermione rolled her eyes and went back to reading her book, all the while muttering under her breath. Seamus reached over to grab the mashed potatoes from in front of Kari, but he stopped as she screamed loudly.

"He's after me lucky charms! Help! He's going to take them all! He's after me lucky charms!"

Seamus looked un-amused at Kari before grabbing the mashed potatoes and resumed talking with Neville and Dean.

"Well, we have to get to class," Kari said as she stood up and pulled Fred and George with her. "Come along, Hikaru and Kaoru."

Fred and Gorge exchange looks before following the girl. Kari pulls a spoon out and begins poking each of the Hufflepuffs as she passes them.

"What are you doing?" A seventh year asked as he looked up at her. "Why are you poking us?"

"I was trying to get the honey?"

"The honey?"

Kari stamped her foot impatiently. "You're yellow and black, meaning that you're covered in bees. And if you're covered in bees then you have to have honey. I want the honey."

"Stop poking us," he said as he released her hand and went back to eating his food.

"Rude much?" Kari asked, waiting until they were out of earshot before she began laughing.

Fred clapped her on the back. "I am so glad to have taught you everything that you know."

"I taught her everything!" George exclaimed as he looked at his brother. "She knew me before you."

"By a minute," Fred said as he waved his hand in a nonchalant way.

"Oh, yeah?" George asked before he leapt at his brother and knocked him to the ground.

Kari laughed as she watched the two brothers wrestle on the ground. She jumped slightly as a hand landed lightly on her shoulder.

"Professor Lupin!" She exclaimed. "Isn't it against school rules to touch students? Especially in that way?"

Remus looked the girl over before he shook his head. "You're never going to learn are you?"

"Learn what?"

"Never mind, Karida," He shook his head before he began to walk off.

"Hey, professor!"

Remus turned back and raised his eyebrows at her. "Yes?"

"I got you a present," Karida answered as she reached in her bag and pulled out what seemed to be a plastic collar. She threw it to him.

He caught it one-handed and looked at it. "What is this?"

"It's a flea collar. I thought that you might be able to use it."

He gave her a droll look before he rolled his eyes and turned away from her.

"Have you had all of your shots? You know that you're supposed to keep that rabies updated every year, right?"

Remus stopped and chuckles before he continued to walk. Kari watched after him, the smile on her face faded slowly until Fred and George put their arms around her.

"What now?"

Kari smiled at them. "Let's go see what kind of trouble we can make in Care of Magical Creatures."


End file.
